Hostages
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Steve and Danny are held hostage during a botched bank robbery
1. Chapter 1

Steve and Danny were returning back to headquarters after interviewing a suspect at the County Jail. They thought he may be involved in a string of home break in's and rapes in the Oahu area.

On this rare occasion, Danny was driving his own car.  
"Danno, swing by the bank for me will you?"  
"Through the drive thru or inside?"  
"I need to go inside today. It should just take a few minutes"

"Good, take out enough money to buy me lunch will you? I'm starving and Gracie broke my bank account with school clothes shopping yesterday"  
"HA HA! That's my girl!"  
"Oh yeah buddy! So when she told me that Uncle Steve said she could get anything she wanted...you really told her that huh?"  
Steve smiled, "She said that?"  
"Do you remember when we first met and I said how you and Rachel would plot my demise together? Well now you've got my own daughter helping you as well?"  
Steve couldn't control his laughter, "Oh man, just think of Gracie as a teenager! We are gong to have fun!"  
"I can't wait...I just can't wait"

They pulled up outside the Oahu National bank and walked through the front doors and into a nightmare...

Danny was standing off to the side of the teller windows chatting with retired HPD Officer Norman Raimi. Norman had retired a year ago and taken the job as a security guard at the bank to alleviate his boredom. Danny had worked his first case in Hawaii with Norman and he really liked the older man.

Steve was standing in line with three customers in front of him waiting for the sole teller who appeared to be very new and inexperienced. It was over the lunch hour and obviously they weren't prepared for this amount of business, and no one was prepared for what happened next.

Three masked men armed with automatic weapons suddenly burst through the front doors and they were firing. They had to have cased the bank as they immediately fired in the direction of Officer Raimi. Both the officer and Danny dropped to the ground pulling their weapons and returning fire. Steve pushed hard into the woman in front of him knocking her to the ground as he drew his gun and flung himself away from the women so to draw the gunfire away from them.

Steve hit one of the men in the head dropping him dead to the ground before he was hit himself and fell to the ground unconscious.  
Danny took a bullet to the arm before realizing that both Norman and Steve were down.

The taller of the robbers hollered out to the screaming women, "SHUT UP OR YOU'RE DEAD!" He continued to hold the gun on Danny, "Drop it cop"

Danny looked at Norman's cold, lifeless eyes and then glancing at his partner he dropped his gun.

The shorter man locked the doors and then as the 'tall guy' continued to watch Danny the shorter man had the three bankers who were seated at their desks move towards the other hostages. He then took the terrified bank teller back into the vault.

Danny looked nervously over to Steve, "Hey you gotta let me go help my partner okay?"  
"No, you stay right where you are"

"Look, don't be stupid here. You've already killed Norman here, he's a security guard. If my partner dies then you've killed an active law enforcement officer, you'll go away for life"  
"We'll go away for life anyway. If he dies...he dies"

The other robber returned just as the sound of the approaching sirens could be heard.

"Come on Robbie let's go"  
The shorter man had stopped, kneeling at the side of the fallen robber. Tossing the bag with the money to his partner he started to lift the dead man.

"Robbie, LEAVE HIM, HE'S DEAD!"  
"I can't leave him Kevin...he's my brother"  
Danny's heart was racing as he thought, _'great we killed his brother' _

Kevin was becoming more and more agitated as the squad cars pulled up outside the bank. "Damn it Robbie, the cops are here!"

He looked over to Danny, "You! Pull the blinds on the windows, then you can check on your partner"  
Danny did as asked, moving to the large front window first, with his hands in the air hoping that there was not a trigger happy cop on the other side.  
As Danny closed the blinds, Kevin moved over and took the guns from Steve and Norman.  
Danny moved slowly pulling all the blinds and then again with his hands in the air he moved quickly to Steve, kneeling next to his unconscious partner.

Steve's head was turned to the side and he was horribly still. Danny pressed his finger's to his partner's neck grateful to find a pulse. As gently as possible he turned Steve onto his back bringing audible gasps and cries from the five women sitting a few feet away.

Steve moaned softly at the movement and Danny spoke quietly to him, caressing his cheek, "It's okay Steve, relax buddy I've got you" Danny's eyes took in the sight of of his friends injuries, his light green t-shirt soaked in blood.

Danny looked to the robbers, "I need to stop the bleeding. Can someone get me a first aid kit, towels, blankets and water?"  
Kevin looked to the young teller, "Go get him what he needs, Robbie...go with her"

Danny glanced down at Steve's body and noted his pant leg was slightly pushed up and his ankle holster was visible. It didn't appear that they robbers had noticed but he needed a distraction...he ripped Steve's shirt open and then he moved to straddle his partners body, blocking the robbers view of his legs. He loosened Steve's belt to get better access to the wounds.

He had been shot three times, once to the right side of the chest a few inches below the breastbone and twice to the middle, lower abdomen just below the navel. The bleeding of the abdomen was severe but the chest wound wasn't bleeding too badly.

Danny pressed down firmly on Steve's belly jolting him back to consciousness, "OOOOOOHHHHHH GGODD SSTOPP...OOOOOOOOHHHHHH"  
"STEVE, STEVE LAY STILL BUDDY..." Danny hollered to one of the Banker's, "I need your help, please...come hold his arms and shoulders still!"

Kevin hollered out, "No! One of the girls can help you!"  
"They're not strong enough to hold him!"  
Kevin and Danny stared at each other for several seconds before the robber agreed, adding "Don't try anything or I'll shoot all of you, and the ladies will go first!"

The younger of the two male bank employees moved quickly and following Danny's lead he pressed Steve's shoulders firmly to the ground with one hand while applying pressure to the chest wound with his other.  
"That's good, that's good...thank you. What's your name?"  
"Kai"  
Danny spoke softly, "Thank you Kai. My name is Danny and this is Steve. We're detectives, just do what I tell you and we'll all get out of this alive okay?"  
"Yeah, uuhuh. Just tell me what to do"  
"Just keep the pressure on the wound right now, you're doing great buddy"

The teller arrived with the supplies and as Robbie turned away to walk back towards his partner Danny grabbed a blanket and threw it over Steve's legs covering his back-up weapon while silently cursing himself for not having his own back-up weapon on him.

Danny handed Kai a towel, "Here Kai, keep the pressure on the wound"  
The young girl looked to Danny, "Can I help?"  
"Yes, Thank You" Danny wet a cloth, "My name is Danny. This is my partner Steve. I need you to just sit by his head, wipe down his face and keep him cool. Talk to him. Just tell him to relax and that he'll be okay, can you do that?"

"Sure"  
"What's your name sweetheart?"  
"Mary"  
"We're all going to be okay Mary, I promise"  
She smiled as he handed her the cloth and she moved to tend to Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny glanced over at the robbers noting that they were both extremely nervous, pacing back and forth and talking softly amongst themselves.

He would have to watch carefully for an opportunity to go for Steve's gun but they were watching him like a hawk right now. Not only did he have to worry about Steve but there were seven other hostages he had to think about. He had to be smart about this. He turned his attention back to the wounds. The bullets were deep but if ever there was a good position to get hit this was it. The odds were pretty good that no vital organs were hit. His main concern was going to be blood loss and making sure that Steve didn't go into shock. After rinsing his hands he flushed the wounds with water and then using gauze from the first aid kit he began to pack the bullet holes and then using a towel and medical tape he wrapped the abdomen tightly. When he was about halfway done Steve began to scream in agony, "DDANNY...SSTOP OOOHH GODD DDANNY SSSTOOPP!"

Leaving the wound he moved up and grabbed Steve's face in his hands,  
"Steve, hey buddy...look at me. Come on, focus on me now"  
"DDDANNY!"  
"Yeah, Steven I'm right here partner...See, I'm right here. Relax now okay"  
"Daanny...hhhurts ppartner...how bbad is iitt?"  
"I'm mending you up now babe, you're gonna be fine"

"M' thiirstyy Danno"  
"You've got a belly wound Steve, so you can't have any water. I'm gonna finish patching you up so Mary here is going to take care of you. You just hang on for me buddy"

"DDanny...DDanny..."  
"Yeah, I'm here buddy"  
"Did we get 'em Dannn...nno"  
"No partner, looks like they got us"  
"Yyyou hhurt?"  
"I'm fine, you just lay still and let me and Mary take care of you now"  
"You'rrre okkay...k'... k'…..I'm nnot going aanywwhere"

Danny moved to quickly finish wrapping the abdomen and then he moved to the chest wound.  
"How you doing Kai?"  
"Okay...is he going to be alright?"  
"He's as tough as they come kid. Here, let me take a look at this" Kai pulled the towel away.

Kai looked at him, "It's not bleeding too bad, huh?"  
"Yeah, but that's not good in this case. This bullet could have pierced his lung. He might be bleeding into his lung"

"What can we do?"  
"Get him out of here, that's what" Danny bandaged the wound and then gave Kai some water to clean his hands.

"Kai it's really important not to move him or the bullet could shift"  
"Alright Danny"  
Danny glanced at both Kai and Mary and smiled, "Thank You both for helping us"  
They both grinned and watched for the detectives' next move.

Danny dampened a wash cloth and as he stood to face his captors he cleaned his partners blood from his hands.  
"I need you to let me get him out of here...please"  
Robbie turned to Danny and snapped, "HE KILLED MY BROTHER! I should put him out of his misery now but I'd prefer that he suffer for a while"

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Steve's screams, "OOOOHHHH MMMY GGOD...DDDANNO PPLEASSE"  
He was kneeling at his partner's side in seconds terrified at the sight of foamy blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey partner, I'm here"  
"DDanny...nnot goona mmake it parrtner"  
"Of course you're going to make it. Don't talk like that. You gotta fight for me. I sure in the hell can't tell Gracie that her Uncle Steve quit now can I? You're her partner in crime, you know?"

Steve was gasping, "CCaan't bbreathhe...ccan't...breathhee….DDaanny"  
"I'm going to prop you up a bit okay Superman? We've got our buddy Kai here helping us and you just hold onto his hand tight now"  
Kai took Steve's hand in his and squeezed as Danny turned to Mary.

"Mary I have to elevate his head so he can breathe better. Can you hold him in your lap?"  
"Yeah sure"  
Grabbing a second blanket that Mary had brought out he had her sit with her legs folded and then he placed the folded blanket on her lap.

"Okay Kai, I need you to help me. I'm going to lift him onto Mary's lap you hold his hand good and tight"  
Kai nodded in understanding and Danny leaned close whispering to Steve, "Squeeze Kai's hand tight babe" He then turned to Mary, "As soon as I lift him you scoot up underneath him and I'll rest his head on the blanket okay?"

"Uh huh"  
"Okay, ready...on three, one...two...three" Danny lifted Steve's head and shoulders and in seconds he was moved but the action brought excruciating pain causing Steve to pass out.

Mary panicked, "Oh God is he okay?"  
Danny touched her forearm, "He just passed out. I need you both to listen to me. His lung is filling with blood that's why it's a struggle for him to breathe. Can you hear that? His breathing isn't as raspy now and that's good. I need you to let me know when he wakes up or if his breathing gets rough again"

"Okay Danny" The blonde detective noticed a tear falling from the young girl's eye and he reached up to wipe it away.  
"You're doing great Mary, just keep him cool for me now"  
Danny wiped the blood from his partner's lips and chin and then he handed the cloth back to her.

As he turned his attention back towards the robbers, his cell phone rang.  
The men pointed their guns at him and he raised his hands into the air, "Hey guys, I'm sure it's for you"

Robbie moved over and grabbed the phone from Danny flipping it open, "Who is this?"  
"My name is Sergeant Duke Lukela who am I speaking to?"

"Brad Pitt" Both robbers chuckled at Robbie's pitiful attempt at humor. He then held the phone out to Danny, "He wants to talk to you cop"

Danny took the phone, "Williams...hey Sergeant Lukela...McGarrett's badly hurt. I'm trying to convince these two to let him out of here but they aren't being very cooperative..."

Robbie pulled the phone from Danny while at the same time striking the detective with the butt of his gun directly onto the bullet wound on his arm causing him to yelp in pain.  
"Okay, you heard him. He's alive... for now"

Duke then spoke, "Tell us what you want?"  
"We're thinking in here. Call us back in two hours"  
"You need to give us a good faith gesture. Let us get the injured detective out of there. You don't need a murder wrap on top of this"

"It's already too late for that Sergeant"  
Duke closed his eyes, sighing deeply "What do you mean?"  
"The security guard is dead and your detective killed my brother. I must tell you, I'm enjoying watching him suffer. Call me back in two hours"

Robbie then disconnected the call and Duke looked up to see Chin and Kono pulling up and racing over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Duke, what's happening?"  
"It's a bank robbery with hostages. Steve and Danny are in there"  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One of the first officers on the scene recognized Danny as the man who pulled the blinds on on the windows. I just called his cell and spoke with him briefly..."  
Duke sighed and Chin urged him on, "Duke...what?"  
"Danny said McGarrett is hurt, he said it's bad"

Chin and Kono took a second to process the info before Kono spoke, "Okay, so how are we getting him out of there Duke?"  
Duke explained the conversation he had with the robber.  
Chin added, "If they're not going to let him out, we have to go get him"  
As the words were leaving his mouth the door of the bank opened and three women can slowly out, their hands raised above their heads. Officers swooped in and quickly pulled them to safety behind the squad cars.

Duke, Chin and Kono moved cautiously between cars until they were with the women hostages.  
After quick introductions Duke spoke, "Please tell us everything"

A middle aged woman named Debbie spoke for them, "Myself and Cindy were in line and the dark haired detective was behind us. Lindsey was at the teller window. The men pushed through the doors instantly firing in the direction of the security guard. The blonde detective was standing next to the guard. The detective behind me..."  
Chin interrupted, "Steve...his name is Steve"

"Of course, Steve pushed me into Cindy knocking us out of the way...he saved our lives...both detectives were shot..."

"Danny was shot as well?"  
Debbie nodded her head, "In the arm"

"Do you know how badly Steve is hurt?"  
"He's bad...he was shot three or four times in the chest and lower abdomen. He was having trouble breathing and Danny said his lung was filling with blood. He is in severe pain and he's losing a lot of blood"

"Duke, we have to move now"  
"Chin, I agree but we have to think this through. Debbie how many others are in there?"

"There were three robbers, One was killed in the shootout. The bank's security guard was also killed. There are the two detectives, one female teller and three other bank employees, two male and one female"

"Is any one else injured?"  
"No, just the detectives"  
"Okay, I'm going to have you all go with Officer Morgan here and he'll make sure you get looked over and are kept at a safe distance, Thank you"

Debbie reached out touching Chin's forearm, "Good luck in getting your friends out. we're praying for them"  
Chin spoke softly, "Thank You"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Inside the bank Danny's arm began bleeding heavily after the blow.  
Kai looked at him, "Let me help you Danny"  
"Thanks Kai. I just need to tie it off but these towels are too thick"  
The older female banker removed a scarf from her neck, "Will this work?"  
Danny took it, "This is perfect Ma'am, thank you"

Danny ripped the left sleeve from his dress shirt and tugging at the shirt he untucked it from his waistband. He then knelt strategically next to Steve's leg and as Kai sat next to him, Danny motioned with his eyes having the young man block the view of the robbers. As Kai slowly worked on tying the scarf to the injured arm the detective reached under the blanket and carefully removed Steve's weapon from his ankle holster. As Kai looked on Danny slid the gun into his waistband covering it with his shirt.

Danny noted that the towel and bandaging on Steve's abdomen had soaked through, he was loosing a lot of blood. As the robbers continued to look on Danny and Kai stood.

Before Danny could speak though Mary called to him, "DANNY, he needs you"  
He knelt next to Mary and touched Steve's face, "Hey partner, I'm right here"  
Steve's eyes were open wide, his face was pale and he was sweating profusely.  
"DDanny...wwe have to gget tto the sstakeout...can't llet 'em...get aaway okay"

Steve was now delirious and his voice was weak, very weak. Danny's voice choked with emotion, "Don't you worry about it babe, Chin and Kono have this one"

"NNoo Ddanno...Kkono can't...ttoo dangerous...we need tto get therrre"  
"We will babe but you need to rest first. Mary's right here and she's taking good care of you"

"Maary's hhere? She wasnn't ccoming... until Chhristmmas?" Steve's eye's were wild with pain and fear as his back suddenly arched. "OOOOOH MMMY GODDD DDANNY"

Danny hollered out, "Kai, hold his waist down" Danny leaned across holding Steve's shoulders tightly and whispering to him softly. "Hang on buddy, I'll get you out of here soon"

"HHuurts bbad Daanno" Steve then coughed and blood sprayed from his mouth.  
Mary wiped his mouth and face as Danny spoke shakily, "I know man. You stay with me now SuperSEAL no quitting on me k?"  
"UUhhh...huhh"

Danny ran his hands through Steve's hair gently and in moments the man was sleeping. He turned to a stunned Mary, "He's delirious. His sister's name is Mary" He then lowered his voice whispering, "Be ready to duck"

Danny knew he had to move quickly if Steve stood a chance of surviving, He was bleeding out and fading very fast. At least these punks had let three of the ladies go. He stood and turned to the robbers, "Could we possibly get some more water here?"

Danny needed a few moments to prepare himself, so as Robbie took the older female with him to get the water Danny waited.

As they returned, the woman handed the water to Danny and moved to sit back down. With Robbie's back to him, Danny made his move, pulling the gun from his waistband and firing as he hollered for everyone to get down.

Danny's shots were deadly, the first one striking Kevin in the neck and dropping him before he could even raise his weapon. As Robbie turned with his gun drawn, Danny fired three shots hitting him center mass and killing him instantly. As the gunfire erupted Chin and Kono along with a dozen HPD Officers charged into the bank taking control quickly. None of the hostages were struck and Danny hollered as he moved towards Steve, "IS EVERONE ALRIGHT?"  
They all responded that they were fine and Danny looked to Chin, "CHIN GET THE EMT's IN HERE, HURRY!"

Steve was still unconscious as Kono reached his side and knelt next to Danny, "Danny, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine sweetheart"  
"How bad is he?"  
"He was hit three times and he's lost a lot of blood. I think one of the bullets is lodged in his lung. He's very weak and he's coughing up blood...it's bad Kono"

The EMT's moved in quickly, and Kono and Danny moved aside. They watched as the EMT's took Steve's vitals and within minutes they had him onto a stretcher and they were wheeling him to the waiting ambulance.  
"Danny go with him, Chin and I will finish up and meet you at the hospital, go"  
Danny glanced at Mary and Kai and after thanking them again he raced to the ambulance with his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

In the ambulance the EMT's hooked Steve up with fluid IV's and started a blood transfusion. Danny sat at his side holding his partner's cold, limp hand in his own squeezing it tightly trying to pass his strength on to him.  
"Hang on Steve, you're going to be fine buddy"  
Danny listened closely as they men rattled off Steve's vitals while they were on the phone with the hospital. They had placed an oxygen mask on him and suddenly without warning he bolted upright as he began to cough. Danny grabbed him around the shoulders ripping off the mask splattered with foamy blood as Steve gagged, choking and gasping for air.  
"STEVE, I've got you…..breath baby just breath..."  
"DDDaa...nnnn...yy...ccann'ttt bb...bbbbrrreaath..." He continued to cough and sputter, "OOOOHHHH GODDD….."  
"You're okay Steve, relax..."  
Then as Danny held him, he began seizing in his arms.

"Lay him down Danny"  
"He's choking damn it!"  
"Danny, you have to stay calm and let us do our jobs"  
Danny did as he was instructed moving down to hold his partners hips and legs firmly onto the table. The seizure lasted about forty-five seconds and then Steve's arms fell limply to his sides.

Patrick was an EMT who had treated both Steve and Danny many times before and he checked the injured man quickly before calling out, "He's in cardiac arrest!"

The two men frantically began CPR as Danny stood off to the side whispering softly, "Come on Steven, don't you do this to me now…...breath babe, breath"

Tears welled in his eyes and Danny watched as the younger EMT performed chest compressions and Patrick began mouth to mouth. The next four minutes were horribly long and Danny let out a deep sigh as finally Steve responded, gasping for air.  
He closed his eyes talking softly, "That a boy Steve…..just breath"

"Danny can you help me here?"  
Danny ran the back of his hand across his eyes wiping the tears, "Yeah Pat, what do you need me to do?"

"I need to insert a chest tube, we have to drain his lung….he's drowning in his blood"  
Danny knew that was happening but to hear the words spoken terrified him. "What can I do?"  
"I need you to prop his head up to help ease his breathing while Lopaka and I get this done"  
"Okay" Danny leaned in and lifted Steve's head resting him in the crook of his arm. Pat handed him an oxygen mask and Danny held it over his partners' nose and mouth.

He then watched on as the EMT's moved swiftly. Steve had a chest tube a couple of years ago after he had been shot in the chest in a raid but Danny hadn't watched the insertion process. Steve was unconscious and Danny spoke softly into his ear, "I've got you Superman. You're doing so great buddy" He continued to talk soothingly as he watched Patrick slice into Steve's flesh. The men worked with amazing skill and speed and soon blood was flowing from his lung and into a bag at his side. Danny was very alarmed though at the fact that Steve didn't wake, or even moan slightly, as the procedure was done. His skin was cold and clammy and Danny noticed his coloring was pale and grey. His hair was drenched in sweat and his body was shivering.

"Pat, he's so cold"  
"He's lost a lot of blood and his pulse is too rapid. He's showing symptoms of shock Danny. We should be at the hospital in a few minutes. He's hanging on though"  
Danny looked at the two dedicated men before him, "Thank you both" His voice shook as he continued to cradle his partner tightly.

**505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Kono arrived a short time later to find Danny pacing the floors of the waiting room.  
"How is he Danny?"  
"They have him in surgery already sweetheart. He…" Danny ran his hand across his face, "His heart stopped in the ambulance"

Chin spoke solemnly, "How long was it stopped?"  
"Four to five minutes. He had a seizure too…..the EMT's put in a chest tube to drain his lung….guys….he lost so much blood"

Chin reached out and squeezed Danny's shoulder, "Hey brother you did everything you could for him. He's the toughest SOB we know, he'll make it"  
Kono grabbed his hands, "Danny you saved all those hostages and you kept Steve alive. You were amazing"

Danny looked up and raising his arms the three detectives embraced.  
The detectives moved to a table and sat to talk and wait. Danny told them what happened in the bank.

Chin looked at Kono seriously and Danny caught the look, "What's going on?"  
"Danny, there could be fallout from the shooting"  
"What are you talking about Chin?"  
"Right before we left the scene Sergeant Fryer from Internal Affairs showed up. They're asking why you didn't give the HPD time to put a rescue plan into place"

"WHY? They want to know why? Chin, Steve was dying in front of my eyes"  
Kono grabbed Danny's forearm. "Danny, settle down babe. You did what you had to do. We know that. You saved Steve's life, you did the right thing"

Chin added, "IA is always looking for opportunities to bring down 5-0 so this isn't a surprise. It will all be fine. We're with you brother, all the way. Just don't worry and let the process play out"

"This is bullshit Chin. The shooting was justified" Danny pushed away from the table and he staggered falling to one knee. Chin and Kono were at his side instantly pulling him back to his feet and settling him back onto the chair.

"Danny come on, I need to take you to get that arm looked at now"  
"No I'm fine brother. I'm just a little dizzy"  
"It's been about three hours, you've got to get this taken care of. Don't argue with me okay?"

"After we know how Steve's doing"  
"DANNY STOP! Did the bullet pass through?"  
"No, it's in there still"  
"Then don't be stupid man, let's go"  
Kono added, "Go with Chin, I'll be right here and I'll call you guys if the Doctor comes out"  
Danny finally agreed and the two men left heading towards the emergency room.

Kono grabbed some coffee and a package of donuts and sat down to wait.

Once in the ER Danny's stubbornness hit a new high as he refused any medication.  
"You ARE NOT going to give me ANYTHING that will knock me out, DO YOU HEAR ME!"  
"Sir, you need to go into surgery…."  
"NO I DON'T! Just get someone in here who will take this damn bullet out!"

Chin stood at the edge of the bed, "Danny, calm down!"  
"I am not getting put under Chin"  
Chin looked at the poor nurse who had been taking the brunt of Danny' tantrum, "Ma'am, would it be possible for you to send a Doctor in here?"  
She smiled, "He'll be right in"

The Doctor arrived in just moments, "Detective Williams are you arguing with my nurses here?"  
"They are lovely ladies Doc but they don't listen very well. I have a partner upstairs in surgery and I am not going to get put under. Just give me a local anesthetic and remove this bullet….please"

"Let me take a look here" The Doctor removed the bandaging and examined the wound. "Well young man, you have an infection set in here already but the bullet doesn't appear to be too deep. I think I can get to it with just a local and you'll need oral antibiotics"

"Thank You Doc"  
Chin stood by watching as the Doctor administered the anesthetic and then removed the bullet. Once the wound was stitched and bandaged the nurse returned with prescriptions for an antibiotic, anti-inflammatory and pain pills.

After promising the Doctor that he would rest, Danny and Chin made their way back to wait on Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

Kono moved towards the men as they returned.  
"Hey cous' any word yet?"  
"No, nothing…..Danny how are you?"  
"I'm fine dear, they got it out"

Chin had moved over and bought a bottle of water. Moving to Danny he opened it and handed it to him, "And you promised the Doctor you would rest. Why don't you lie down on the couch here and sleep. We'll wake you when Steve's out of surgery"

"Yeah, okay" Kono held his arm and guided him to the couch where Chin pulled out and handed him his medications.

"No pain meds Chin, I don't want to be groggy"  
"Danny you need the pain meds"  
"Trust me, not right now I don't. I can't feel a thing. The anesthesia has me totally numb"  
"Well I watched him dig into that wound, trust me brother….you're going to need these pills"  
Danny chuckled, "I probably will but I don't want to take anything that's gonna make me dopey until after we know how Steve's doing"

"I understand man"  
Once Danny was lying on the couch Kono covered him with a blanket and after leaning over to kiss him on the forehead she and Chin moved back to the table to wait.

Kono motioned over to the snoozing detective, "Now, how is he really?  
"His arm's infected. The bullet wasn't too deep but he's going to hurt for a while"  
"Can I get you some coffee?"  
"No thanks honey, I'm fine"  
"Chin, what are we going to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If Steve…..."  
Her eyes welled with tears as Chin took her hands in his, "Hey, calm down…..he's strong Kono, he's so strong"

"And what's going to happen with IA? Fryer is power hungry Chin. If he can bring us down, you know he will"

"It's like I told Danny, it's going to be just fine. We both know that Danny acted appropriately. Fryer will back off. Let's not even worry about that right now okay?"

They sat quietly chatting until the Doctor came in a couple of hours later.

As the Doctor moved towards the table Kono moved quickly to get Danny.

**505050505050505050505050**

After quick introductions Doctor Piliki Malama began, "Everything went well but Commander McGarrett is in very critical condition. The abdominal wound is very serious. One bullet lodged in his appendix and the other in the cecum"  
Danny put out his hands, "What's the cecum Doc?"  
"It's the upper part of the colon, the 'tubing'. I was able to repair the cecum and I removed the appendix but the amount of time he went without treatment allowed quite a bit of bodily waste to pool in his abdomen. I was able to clean him all up but he is unfortunately showing signs of infection. The third bullet pierced the left lung. Detective Williams, if you had not gotten him out of there when you did and the EMT's had not inserted the drainage tube he would not be alive right now"

Danny was shaking as he put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.

Chin then asked, "Doc, what about his heart?"  
"He had no other heart issues during surgery. We will run tests tomorrow to access the damage but the EMT's were able to revive him quickly so hopefully there will be no permanent damage to the heart. He will need to remain on the drainage tube for several days and I will be monitoring the abdominal infection very carefully. He needs to be on a colostomy bag for at least a couple of weeks until he recovers enough internally. We will keep him heavily medicated for the next few days and keep him on a respirator. The abdominal injuries will cause him severe pain and I don't want any extra strain placed on his heart and lung. My greatest concern right now is that due to his severe loss of blood he is very weak. He may have trouble battling the infection. I have him on the strongest IV antibiotics possible and the next few days will be crucial. Do you have any questions right now?"

Danny looked up, "When can we see him?"  
"Not until morning. We just settled him into the ICU and he will remain there overnight. If his vitals stabilize we'll move him to a room in the morning"

Danny spoke softly, "Doc can I please just see him for a few minutes. I won't stay long"  
"Okay, but only one of you"  
Chin nodded, "We'll wait here Danny"  
The Doctor shook hands with Chin and Kono and the Danny followed him to the ICU.

Danny moved to his partners side. He hated seeing this strong monster of a man in such a horribly weakened state. The sounds of all the life-saving machines was unnerving. The wires and the tubes...all those tubes...pumping life-saving oxygen, blood and fluids into his beaten body and then the tubing drawing blood from his damaged lung. He didn't even want to think about the tubing he couldn't see that was controlling his bodily functions. His skin was a sickening ashen color and beads of sweat covered his forehead.  
He took the SEALS hand into his and instantly noticed the heat emanating from it. He squeezed tightly and leaned in close to Steve's ear talking soft and soothingly, "Hey Steve, I'm here partner. You're not alone babe. You need to keep fighting Superman, you're doing great. These pretty nurses are taking great care of you. Chin and Kono are here too, we all love you and need you. You rest now Steve" Danny leaned in an kissed his partner's forehead and as tears fell he turned and left the ICU.

His eyes were red and puffy when he re-entered the waiting room and Kono came to embrace him.  
"He's doing okay sweetheart...he's doing okay"  
Chin then spoke, "How about if Kono takes your car and drives you home so you can shower and I'll stop and pick us up some dinner. Does Chinese sound good?"

"Honestly buddy, nothing sounds good but we need to eat don't we? I hate leaving him"  
"I do too but he's getting the best of care here. Did you leave your number with the ICU nurses?"  
"Yeah, they'll call me if there are any changes"  
"How's your arm feel?"  
"It's starting to hurt, kind of throbbing"  
"You're supposed to take the pain meds with food, can you wait?"  
"Oh yeah Chin, no problem. Hey...thank you both. I love you guys"  
No response was needed as Kono leaned in and tenderly kissed Danny's cheek and they left the hospital.

Chin arrived at Danny's apartment just as he was getting out of the shower.  
Kono played nurse maid and bandaged his arm as Chin gave him his medication before they all sat down to eat.

They didn't talk much, or eat much for that matter.  
"Come on Danny, you need to eat more or that medicine is going to make you sick"  
Danny grinned at the beautiful young detective, "You can be worse than Steve you know that?"  
"If I don't take care of you I'll have hell to pay when we recovers and you know that. So help me out here okay bro?"

"Yes dear" Danny's eyes darted between the two cousins and he smiled more broadly. In two short years his three 5-0 teammates had come to be so much more than simply teammates to him. They were his family. Other than Gracie and Rachel he truly loved no one more. They were his sister and his brothers just as much as his biological siblings were and his heart was warmed by that feeling. But that same love brought the torment that came when one of his 'siblings' was hurting. Danny was not ashamed to say that he loved Steve McGarrett and he was also not afraid to admit that the thought of losing him absolutely terrified him. He had had several partners over the years but Steve was much more than that...he was special and he had to live...he just had to.

Once they were done eating they chatted for a short time and then Danny called the ICU to check on Steve before Chin and Kono left to let him get some sleep. His arm hurt like hell and the medication was making him drowsy. He lay down on his bed, propping his arm on top of a pillow and placing his cellphone next to him on the night stand. The nurse said that Steve was resting comfortably but his fever was still elevated. He didn't want to miss the call if Steve needed him during the night. It was almost eleven when the pain and the drugs took Danny under.


	6. Chapter 6

************* Thank you all for reading and I really appreciate the reviews and alerts! Please remember I write purely for entertainment, I have no medical background - I hope you all enjoy ***************

He woke to his phone ringing at a little after four in the morning.  
"Williams"  
"Detective Daniel Williams?"  
The fog cleared quickly and Danny sat up, "Yes, is this the hospital?"  
"Yes sir, I was told to contact you if there were any changes in Commander McGarrett's condition"  
"Yes, what's happened?"  
"His fever has spiked dramatically in the last hour and he just experienced a seizure. Dr. Malama is on his way and he thought you may want to be here as well"  
"I'm on my way, thank you" Danny grimaced in pain as he pulled his shirt over his injured arm. He used the bathroom quickly and then grabbing a bottle of water and his medication he raced to his car. Once enroute he dialed Chin.

"Danny? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah...Chin, Steve took a turn for the worse. His fever is spiking and he had a seizure. I'm on my way in now. I'll call you a bit later to update you. Can you call Kono?"

"We'll be in the waiting room Danny. Take care of him brother"  
"I will Chin" Danny's hands were shaking as he hung up the phone and accelerated even faster.

As Danny entered the ICU, two large orderlies stood on either side of the bed holding Steve firmly down. A nurse was working on re-inserting the IV's into his arm that had been torn out during his seizure. A second nurse was wiping his sweat drenched face and head with a cool cloth. The Doctor had not yet arrived. They had removed him from the respirator and taken the tubing from his throat. He was moaning loudly and his head was thrashing from side to side.

Danny raced to his side hollering, "Damn it give him something for the pain!"  
"Detective, the Doctor should be here in fifteen minutes. He didn't want us to give him anything else until he saw him. He may need to go back into surgery. Please help us try to calm him"

Danny grabbed Steve's face tightly. He then leaned close to his ear, talking softly but firmly. "Steve, it's Danno. I'm here partner, you have to relax. Buddy, I know it hurts...I'm sorry, ssssshhhhhhhhhh. I'm right here, I've got you babe…..sssshhhhhhhhhh, relax babe"

Steve did not speak and the moans of agony tore through Danny's heart. He continued to talk to him, whispering soothingly and after several minutes Steve's moans quieted somewhat. "That a boy, relax. You're doing so great buddy. Keep fighting SuperSEAL, I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere, ssshhhhhhhhhhh. Sleep now partner, I'm right here"

Danny continued talking non-stop while running his hand through Steve's hair and caressing his cheek with his fingers. Dr. Malama arrived and after asking Danny to keep consoling Steve he pulled back the bedding and removed the bandaging. Danny glanced at the wounds. The incision on Steve's abdomen went from hip to hip with a small exposed opening for the drainage tube. The examination went on for several minutes before the Doctor moved in and inserted additional pain medication into Steve's IV port.

Almost instantly Steve's moans stopped as the drugs took effect.  
"Danny, let's go talk. Carissa has him here"  
The nurse smiled at the men and continued to wipe Steve's face, head, neck and chest.

The men moved to the side of the room.  
"Doc?"  
"The incision looks good. He is definitely battling a severe infection. I'll keep in in ICU today and we'll keep him under. We had to remove him from the respirator when the seizure hit. His heart rate is strong but too fast. We'll still take him for tests this morning. He's breathing fine on his own so for now I'm going to keep him off the respirator. He seems to be responding to your voice and remaining fairly calm, would you mind staying with him and talking to him?"

"Of course Doc. The nurse mentioned he might need more surgery?"  
"He might. If the fever continues to rise that could be a sign that there could be additional waste materials in his abdomen that I missed. I don't want to go back in prematurely though. He's very weak and he may not survive another surgery at this point. I'm here for the day now and I'll be in every half hour or so to check on him. We need to keep him calm and cool and hopefully he can find the strength to fight the infection"

"What about the seizure?"  
"It happens with very high fevers like this"  
"Will it cause any permanent damage?"  
"It could but we just won't know until he wakes. Any other questions Danny?"  
"No, thank you Doctor" Danny then made his way back to Steve.

He stood at his partner's side watching him as even fully unconscious he battled his fever ravaged body. His eyes darted swiftly behind their closed lids and his head continued moving although not as frantically as before. Danny talked softly about Gracie and the planned camping trip they were scheduled to take in two weeks along with Chin. The little girl had never camped before and he didn't think she would enjoy herself at all, but SuperSEAL had convinced her that they would have a blast and now she was extremely excited to go. He talked about everything and he talked about nothing, just silly things...anything to keep his partner resting calmly. Every so often Steve would moan and his facial features would tighten in pain. Danny would put down the cool cloth and squeeze his partner's hand tightly until the pain would subside. This scene went on for the next forty eight hours with Danny only leaving the ICU when Steve was taken down for tests. Danny would take that time to catch a cat nap and grab a bite to eat with Chin and Kono while he updated them on Steve's condition. Steve had three additional seizures within the first eight hours but then the fever began to slowly decrease. The test results on his heart and brain activity were all very positive and the Doctor chose not to re-insert the breathing tube opting for a nasal cannula.

After three full days in the ICU and a fever that peaked at 105 Steve was ready to be moved into his own room.  
Once he was settled the Doctor came in to talk to the three detectives.  
"He's progressing well. His breathing and his coloring are much better. He's a very strong young man. At the peak of that fever I truly did not think he would survive. His fever is still slightly elevated at 101 so we still need to work on keeping him cool and calm. We'll allow him to start waking now, I think he should start coming around in about six to seven hours. Please let the nurses know when he wakes"

Danny smiled, "So he's going to be fine Doc?"  
"I think the worst is over Detective Williams"  
Danny enthusiastically shook the Doctors hand, "Thank you Doc, thank you so much"  
"Well since you're in such a cheerful mood how about if we take those stitches out of your arm as well"  
Danny gladly removed his shirt and after he was re-bandaged and the Doctor had left the room the three detectives shared hugs and kisses, all of them so relieved to finally see that Steve would recover.

A couple of hours later as Danny slept on a couch in the room his phone rang. As he sat up he glanced at Chin and Kono before answering, "Yes Governor"...


	7. Chapter 7

Kono continued to tend to Steve and Chin moved to the side of the room towards Danny.  
Danny sat upright listening to the Governor, finally responding, "Yes sir"  
Chin watched his partner as his explained Steve's condition to Governor Denning and then he hung up and sat quietly, running his hands through his hair. After several seconds Chin spoke, "Danny? Talk to me brother"  
"I have to meet with Fryer tomorrow. They're saying it was an unjustified shooting Chin" Danny sighed deeply.  
Chin sat next to him and put a hand on this knee, "You heard the Danny, Steve would have died if you hadn't gotten him here when you did, you had no choice! Let the process play out, IA will agree"

"Chin I really don't give a damn if they agree or not. I did the right thing and I would do it the same way again. If I lose my job, so be it. As long as he lives….that's all that matters…..I'm just tired"  
"I'm with you Danny….we'll all be with you every step of the way"  
"I know that, thank you" Danny then stood and moved back over to the bedside.

At about four thirty they noticed Steve's legs move.  
Danny grabbed hold of his hand and Kono continued wiping his face and head with the cool cloth.  
Danny waited several seconds and then spoke softly, "Hey partner, can you open those eyes for us now?"  
His eyes began to flutter and he looked at his 'family' with a confused expression.  
"Thirsty..." His voice was horribly weak and as Chin left to get the nurse, Kono brought a glass of water to Steve's lips placing the straw in his mouth.  
Danny spoke, "Just little sips Steve, go slow"  
Steve closed his eyes and slowly sipped the water as Danny ran a hand through his matted hair.

"Ddanny...hhurts"  
"I know babe, the nurse will be right in and she'll give you something. Squeeze my hand, I've got you partner"  
Steve's hand tightened on Danny's but it was very obvious how weakened he was.  
"Ohhhhhh God...Danno..."  
Danny looked to Kono, "Go hurry them along if you can sweetheart, will you?"  
She raced from the room and Danny leaned closer talking soothingly, "Relax Steven, breathe slow, nice deep breaths now. You're going to be fine"  
"SSo ttired...Dannoo...sso ttt...tttired"  
"Don't talk now, just breathe...nice and slow...in, out...in, out...that a boy"

The cousins returned with the nurse moments later, "Commander McGarrett, can you tell me how you feel?"  
"Umm...fine"  
"Obviously you're delirious partner! He's NOT fine Kate...he's in a lot of PAIN!"

The young nurse smiled down at Steve asking again, "Now can you tell me how you feel?"  
"My belly...hhurts...tired, really...ttt..tired"  
"Let me check your temperature and blood pressure and then I'll give you something to help you rest"  
Once done, Kate opened the IV port and in seconds Steve felt the cool fluids entering his veins causing his body to shiver slightly. Danny held his hand tightly and Kono ran her hand up and down his other arm as she talked to him softly. "Relax boss, just sleep now"  
In moments Steve was again under.

"Danny, why don't you go home and get a good night's sleep you have to be exhausted"  
"I'm fine Chin, I can sleep here"  
"Danny, brother you need a break and you need to be rested for tomorrow. What time is your meeting with Fryer?"  
"He's meeting me here at nine o'clock"

"Okay, please...Kono and I will both stay with him. He's doing much better. He'll probably sleep through the night anyway. We'll call you if he needs you, I promise"  
After one final squeeze of his partner's hand Danny finally agreed and left the hospital.

He had been pretty much running on adrenaline since this all went down and when he got into his car his emotions all crashed in on him and he sobbed. It was a cathartic cry and once he had let it all out he headed for home admitting to himself that he was looking forward to a nice hot shower and a soft, comfy bed.

**50505050505050505050505050 **

The night went quietly at the hospital and Danny arrived rested and refreshed at a little after seven o'clock.  
He arrived with Malasadas, orange juice and coffee for all, "How is he?"

They all moved to the table next to the window a few feet from bedside as Chin spoke, "He had a pretty good night. He woke up about midnight and the again at about three thirty. He was pretty sore but coherent. They gave him meds and put him back under. Great news though, his fever is gone"

"That is great! Thank you both, I slept like a rock, I really needed it"  
"You're welcome. Are you worried about Fryer?"  
"No. Chin, it is what it is brother. I'll deal with whatever happens"  
Kono looked up wiping crumbs from her lips, "Well its bullshit if you ask me"  
"Danny looked at her and grinned, "I'll let Fryer know you think so sweetheart. Thank you both, I appreciate the support"  
"You would do the same for us Danny, we're family"  
They sat quietly sipping their coffee and chatting as Steve remained unconscious next to them. Danny then rose to head down for his meeting a few minutes before nine.

Before he left the room Kono hugged him and Chin walked him to the door placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "Danny...whatever you do, don't lose your temper and say something you're going to regret. It would be best if you said nothing and retain legal counsel if you need to"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

He sat at a table in the corner of the waiting room and was joined a few minutes later by Sergeant Fryer and Captain Mitchell O'Connor (who Danny despised)  
After the formality of handshakes Fryer got right down to business taping the interview as well.  
"Can you please state your full name for the record"  
"Detective Daniel Scott Williams"  
"Detective Williams you are being accused of inappropriate handling of a hostage situation which resulted in placing four civilians in unnecessary danger..."

"Sgt. Fryer, before you go on you might like to know that Commander McGarrett is doing much better today...thank you" Danny glared at Fryer showing his obvious disdain for the man.

Fryer glared back at the blonde detective, "Thank you for the update, now...as I was saying...You are being accused of careless disregard, placing the lives of civilians whom you have been sworn to protect in danger in order to save the life of your commanding officer"

"May I ask who is accusing me of this sir?"  
"This is a standard inquiry into a shooting Detective Williams"  
"I beg to differ with you sir but this is far from standard. No civilians were harmed in any way and I believe my actions are the reason for that outcome. I was dealing with two heavily armed and highly unstable punks and I believe I had no other choice but to take them out"

"But why did you not wait for HPD to move in? You were aware of their presence. These men may have been able to be talked into surrendering peacefully"

Danny grinned slyly, "Peacefully? Are you fucking kidding me Sergeant? They had already killed Officer Raimi, shot me and yes...seriously wounded my partner. Was I trying to save his life? YES! Damn right I was! If you think they would have surrendered peacefully then you've been behind a desk too damn long. This interview is over!"

With that Danny stood abruptly and stormed from the waiting room as Fryer hollered after him. Danny could still hear the Sergeant bellowing for him to return as the elevator doors closed on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny re-entered Steve's room after being gone less than half an hour.  
Kono was curled up on the couch sleeping and Chin looked up from his chair at the bed side, "Well that went quick. Is everything alright?"  
Danny raised his hands up, "Probably not...that guy's a real dick you know that?"  
Chin smirked, "Danny, what did you say?"  
"Not much. I told him I was trying to save Steve's life, because I WAS. And, I told him he'd been sitting behind a desk too long"

"Danny..."  
"And he may not have appreciated my language. Hey Chin, what I say doesn't even matter? He wants my badge..."

He was stopped mid-sentence as Steve interrupted him, "What... are you tttttalking... 'bout Danno?"

Danny moved up, and leaning on the bed rail he touched his partner's shoulder, "Hey you're awake"  
"Yeah...what are yy...yyyou talking about?"  
"Nothing for you to worry about buddy. How do you feel"

"I'm good...Danno...ttt...talk to me. Who want's... your badge?" His voice was soft and so terribly weak. Steve then tried in vain to push himself up, grimacing in pain.

"STEVE dear God, Stop….." Danny pushed him back onto the bed with ease.  
Steve sucked in his breath, "Www…whhat's happening?" He again pushed upward fighting Danny's grasp.

"Stop…. please…it's alright partner. You have to calm down now. Fryer's just got a bug up his ass and he's opened an IA investigation into how I handled the robbery that's all. It'll be fine"

Steve's body relaxed back onto the pillow and he reached his hand up, Danny grabbed it he spoke softly, "I don't... rememmmbbber anything Danno...what happened?…..."

"You were shot in a bank robbery babe, you're going to be fine. I'll tell you everything when you're feeling a bit better. Let me get you some pain meds now"

"No...no drugs"  
Danny reached up and ran the back of his fingers across Steve's forehead, "Ssshhhhhhhh, sleep Steve…..we're here babe, just sleep"  
In moments the SEAL was sleeping as Danny sat gripping his hand.

As Kono continued to sleep peacefully Danny filled Chin in on all the details of the IA interview. Danny then left to get a breath of fresh air and cool down. Chin was sitting bedside when Steve woke again a short time later.

"Hey boss, can I get you anything?"  
"I'm gg..gggood Chin…..thanks. Where's…Dannnny?"  
"He's getting some fresh air, he'll be back soon"  
"Chin….ttell mme….wwhat happened?"  
Chin took Steve's hand in his, "Do you remember the robbery at all?"  
"Nnno…..notthing"  
Chin told him everything Danny had told him. "I've also talked to Duke and he's talked to the hostages, they all back Danny's story 100%"  
"Then wwhhy…..is IA involved?" Steve's back arched in pain and Chin tightened his grip on his hand.

It took several minutes for Steve's body to relax, "Steve, you shouldn't be worrying yourself with this. You need to rest"  
"Of course I nnneed… to worry about this...what aren't…..yyyyou telling me?"

"It's nothing really boss, please relax"  
"DDAMMN it Chin! I'm ...I'm nnnot going to ...relax until yy…you tttell me what's...going on" Steve's distress was apparent and Kono woke to the commotion joining Chin at the bedside.

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, speaking soothingly, "Steve stop, you have to relax baby, you're going to hurt yourself"

"What are...youu …keeping ffrom mme?" his breathing was fast and he was in obvious pain.  
Chin spoke firmly as he tightened his grip on the SEAL's hand, "LISTEN STEVE, I will tell you EVERYTHING once you calm down. But if you're going to get all riled up we'll simply have the nurse put you out! I'm serious Steven, you HAVE to relax!"

Both Steve and Kono looked at the small quiet Asian man in disbelief, 'Steven?' when had Chin EVER called him Steven?

Steve spoke quietly, "Okay...Okay man" He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. Kono continued to caress his head and face as she spoke softly, "That's good Steve, nice deep breaths"

After several minutes Chin continued, "Danny met with Fryer this morning and he got a bit lippy with him. Apparently the Sergeant got right down to business without even inquiring on your condition and that set our Jersey boy off right away. He told Fryer that he was trying to save your life Steve, and you and I both know how Fryer will try to twist that into meaning that he put the value of your life ahead of the civilian hostages. He then had a few choice and shall we say, colorful words regarding what he thought about the investigation and he told Fryer that he'd been sitting behind a desk too long. Our boy then deemed the interview over and stormed out of room ignoring Fryer's calls for him to return. That's it boss...THAT'S IT, just Danny being Danny. I tried to give him advice. I had told him to not say anything, to get legal counsel...I'm just hoping his words won't come back to haunt him"

Steve smiled, "Oh Danno, he sssure keeps... our lives in...interessstting doesn't he?"  
Kono chuckled softly as Chin smiled adding, "That he does"

"I need to…tt..talk to the…. Governor without Danny kkknowinggg, ccccan you.…..set that up for me?"  
"Of course I can. Are you up to it?"

"I won't be…. able to go ttto hhhim if….. that's what you mean..." The men grinned at each other, "But yyyyeah…..'m….. up to it. Danny's nnnnot… going down for this Chin. I have…..nnnn…no doubt that hhhee….dd..dddid everything in his power to keep tttthe… hostages safe" Steve grimaced in pain and Chin grasped his hand until the pain subsided.

"Please ggooo call the Governor…..sssee if he can stop up here…. lll….llater today or….. tomorrow maybe"  
"Let's make a deal here Steve. You're still in a lot of pain. Let me set up an appointment for the Governor to come up here in two or three days when you're feeling better. I'll make sure he agrees to not let IA move ahead until you can talk to him okay? Do we have a deal?"

Steve nodded softly, "Uhhh….huhh…..'k….thankkks"  
Chin moved to the corner of the room and placed the call as Kono wiped Steve's head and face with a cool cloth.

"You seem a bit warm again boss, let me call the nurse. How do you feel?"  
"I've felt…bb…bbbetter sweetheart. Waaait though….. on the nurse 'til I hhhhear from Chin"  
Chin returned a few minutes later, "Denning will put a hold on the investigation. He wants you to call him when you're up seeing him, NO RUSH"  
"Okay, thanks Chin...tttthank you both….. for all you've done"

Kono leaned in kissing his cheek, "You bet boss, let me get the nurse now" She looked to Chin, "He seems a bit warm, just want her to check him"  
Chin glared down at his fallen leader, "That's because you got all riled up, you know that"

"Don't start wwwith…..mmme Chin Ho Kelly…iif you hhhhad… told me everything right away I wouldn't…hhhave gotten riled up now would I?"  
Chin smiled, shaking his head, "Yes sir"

Danny returned to the room as the nurse was leaving, "Is everything okay?"  
Chin turned to him, "Yeah, he's just got a bit of a fever again"  
"Oh yeah? How high?"  
"It's nnnno big deal Danno"

"Sure thing Superman, but for some reason I think you're full of shit...Kono?"  
"It's elevated again. It's at 102"  
"And what are they doing about this?"

"Calm dddown Danny...'m fine"  
"Steven you ARE NOT fine!"  
Kono looked at Danny, "The nurse is calling for the Doctor to come examine him, he just needs to rest"

"Alright, so do that then Steven. We're all here, you close those pretty little eyes and get some sleep. Did she give you any pain meds?"  
Steve's eyes were shut as he spoke, "No painnn….mm…meds Danny"

"Enough of your macho Navy SEAL shit partner. What the hell are we going to do with you huh?"  
With his eyes still closed, Steve smiled and said again, although weaker this time, "No….pppain meds Danny"  
It was about one in the afternoon and in minutes Steve surrendered to his exhausted body and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve slept all afternoon and the three detectives took turns working on cooling him as they chatted quietly amongst themselves. The injured man would occasionally moan but for the most part he slept soundly until the Doctor arrived at a little after four o'clock.  
"I'm sorry I got stuck in emergency surgery, let's check him out here"

He woke Steve and asked him a few simple questions before checking his vitals.  
"Your temperature is down to 100.8 so this is good, let me check your incision now" He pulled back the bedding and removed the bandaging. Kono gasped slightly at the sight of the abdominal incision, the length itself a telltale sign of the severity of the injury.

"It looks good young man, very good. The nurse says that you are refusing all pain medication?"  
"I don't need… it Doc"  
"Well I want you to humor me and at least take the medication at bed time tonight. A good, solid night's sleep is the best thing for you"  
"Okay Doc, ww….wwwill do"  
"I'll stop up again around ten o'clock tomorrow morning, you rest now"  
"Yes sir…thank you"

As the Doctor left the room Steve called out to his partner, "Dddanno….Dannno?"  
"Hey I'm right here buddy" He grabbed Steve's hand, "I'm here"

"Chin told mmee everything….Steve closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Danno"  
"Please don't…..my God you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't give a shit what happens with IA as long as you're alive. Steve, that's all that matters" Tears welled in Danny's eyes as Steve squeezed his hand with all the strength he had in him.

"Thank you…..Danno….yyyou saved mmmy life"  
"I'm just so thankful I was able to get you out in time. God Steve I was so scared, you lost so much blood….. I knew I had to move quickly, I wasn't going to lose you…."

"Youu…wwere shot too Danno…..you okay?"  
"Of course I am, you're the one in bed. I was hit in the arm. The stitches are already out. I'm fine, I promise you"  
"Okay…good…..good" Steve closed his eyes, "Good Danno…"

Steve's grip tightened and his face contorted in pain.  
"Relax Steve, squeeze tight babe…..ssshhhhhhhhhhh, relax"  
"I'm ttired Danno"  
"I know partner, sleep now. I'm right here"  
Chin returned with the nurse who injected pain medication into Steve's IV port and in moments he was under.

Kono ran out and picked up dinner for the three of them and then they visited quietly. The cousins left about nine thirty for the night and Danny stood watching his friend, wiping his face and head with a cool cloth for several hours before he settled into the chair for the night.

Over the next three days Steve slept most of the time as his body battled the infection. He slowly began to regain his strength and the Doctor removed the drainage and feeding tubes, starting him on a diet of soft foods.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

The agents began rotating shifts at the hospital and Chin set up the appointment for Governor Denning to meet with Steve early one morning when Danny was at 5-0 headquarters with Kono.

They were just returning to the room after a walk around the nurses' station when Denning came up behind them. He looked on as Chin helped the injured man back into bed and gave him some water.  
"Thank you for coming Governor"  
Denning reached out shaking Chin and Steve's hands, "Of course Commander McGarrett, how are you feeling?"  
"A lot better, thank you"  
"Before we talk, I thought that you may want to hear the tape of the conversation between Detective Williams and Sergeant Fryer... Detective Kelly?"

"I'd like him to stay Governor"  
Denning nodded, "That's fine"  
Chin stood at the foot of the bed as Denning sat and started the recorder.

Steve held a hand to his face rubbing lightly as he listened intently to the recording. He heard the intensity, the anger in his partner's voice….. or as he liked to refer to it as 'his tone'  
Chin struggled not to smile as he listened to his friends' defiant nature with Sergeant Fryer.

Once done, Governor Denning spoke, "Steve, I am very grateful that you are recovering. Your leadership and the actions of your task force over the last two years have been a huge reason for the decrease in crime in Hawaii. You have virtually been a given free rein on how to handle your cases and only occasionally have I determined that a line has been crossed"

Steve jumped in "With all due respect Governor, this is not one of those times"

Governor Denning looked into Steve's eyes, "You're right Commander, I agree. I listened to this tape and Sergeant Fryer has been reprimanded. He is good at what he does but he needs to handle himself more professionally while performing interrogations. He definitely showed a lack of compassion which put Detective Williams on the defensive immediately. As far as the investigation goes, once it was publicized that an IA investigation was being opened I was notified personally by all seven hostages who wholeheartedly defended every action that Danny took in the bank. Every one of them said the same thing. Danny took charge of the scene immediately and acted professionally and with great bravery. The robbers were tense and anxious and each hostage felt their life was in danger. Each and every one of them stated that after the robbers refused to release you it was Danny who convinced them to release the three women they did as a good faith gesture. He then acted with extreme bravery and skill in taking possession of your back up weapon and killing the two offenders thus preventing any harm being brought upon the hostages. From what they have told me, they all felt that time was of the essence not only to save your life but to save theirs as well. Not only will no charges or disciplinary actions be filed against Detective Williams but he will be awarded the Medal of Honor for his bravery and heroism"

Steve held out his hand to the Governor who shook it enthusiastically, "Thank you Governor Denning. When will you tell Danny this?"

"I'd like to do it now if you can get him up here"  
Chin moved to the side of room and called Kono, He then looked to the Governor, "He'll be here in about fifteen minutes sir"


	10. Chapter 10

The men sat chatting until Kono and Danny arrived.

A look of shock and surprise crossed Danny's face as he entered the room and spotted the Governor, "Sir…."  
The Governor stood and shook hands with Danny and Kono, "Detective Williams I have been explaining to Commander McGarrett that upon information being released to the public about your IA investigation I was notified personally by all seven hostages. I have met with them all and I have come to the conclusion that not only will you face no disciplinary actions but you are to be awarded the Medal of Honor for your bravery and heroism. It is an honor to have a man of your character and dedication serving the State of Hawaii and we are indebted to you. Thank you"

Danny stood looking at Governor Denning in stunned silence.  
After several seconds Steve spoke, "Governor…..you've accomplished a miracle here. No one has ever been able to render my partner here speechless"

They all chuckled as Danny Williams turned several shades of red and the words stumbled out, "I…I truly…I don't know what to say…..Thank you Governor"  
The men again shook hands, "No detective, thank you. We will be in touch soon" He again shook hands with Steve and then he turned and left the Five-0 team alone.

Danny stood staring at Steve, eventually speaking, "What did you say to him?"  
"I didn't even get a chance to say anything...….he said it all. Danno, I love you and I'm proud to be your partner. Thank You"

Danny stood frozen as Kono moved to him and embraced him, "Congratulations Danny but you didn't need an award for us to know that you're a hero"  
"Thank you sweetheart"  
Chin then grasped his hand and pulled him into a hug, "I told you bro, you'll never have to worry about your actions if you follow your instincts. As Denning said, you are a man of great character Danny Williams and we're all very proud to serve with you"

Tears were welling in Danny's eyes as he looked at his friends, 'his family'.

Steve then spoke, "Come here partner" Danny moved to the bed, leaning in and gladly accepting a hug from his best friend, "You're an amazing man Danno"

Stepping back Danny simply stated, "Wow….."  
They all laughed and Steve just couldn't help himself, "WOW…that's all you've got, WOW? Danny Williams is still speechless! Kono is that what…ten words in ten minutes? I think the only time he's every been this quiet before is when he's been unconscious!"  
They all laughed as Danny's discomfort was still notable.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Four weeks later at a formal ceremony Detective Daniel Scott Williams was awarded the Medal of Honor as his family, his Five-0 family and the hostages from the bank along with their families all sat proudly watching.

Steve's recovery was going well and he was due to go back to work the following week. After the ceremony Steve, Chin and Malia hosted a barbeque at Steve's home for everyone. It was the first time that Steve and Danny were able to talk with everyone involved in the events of that horrible day.

Once everyone other than the four of them had left Steve noticed that Danny had wandered down to the water. Grabbing a couple of beers he went down to join him.  
"Here partner" Danny took the beer and turned towards Steve.

"What an amazing day huh Danny? You alright?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm great partner. Talking to everyone Steve….seeing their spouses, their kids…..it really hit me"

"It should buddy. You didn't just save seven people, well eight counting me…you saved every one of those spouses, and every one of those kids. You're a hero Danny and each and every one them will never forget you. You saved them all partner"

"I'm not a hero Steve, I was just doing my job"  
"You are a hero to them and to Chin, Kono and me. Now how about we go help those two clean up the house huh?"  
"Is that how you treat a hero?"  
"It's my job to keep you grounded buddy"

With that Steve wrapped his arm across his smiling friends' shoulder and they made their way back to the house as the sun set behind them over the Pacific Ocean.

THE END


End file.
